1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information technology (IT), and more particularly, to a computer platform memory access control method and system which is designed for use in conjunction with a computer platform, such as a network server equipped with a Lindenhurst chipset developed by the Intel Corporation of USA, for providing the server with a memory configuration automatic setting capability that allows the server to automatically set the required memory configuration in the event that the server's primary memory is changed from one type to another, such as from DDR-266 MHz (where DDR=Double Data Rate) memory to DDR-333 MHz memory, so that the server can work with the newly-installed memory without manual setting by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Lindenhurst chipset is a memory control chipset developed by the Intel Corporation of USA, which is specifically designed for use with a dual-processor computer architecture and capable of supporting a wide variations of memory modules, such as DDR-266 MHz and DDR-333 MHz memory modules (where DDR=Double Date Rate).
Presently, the Lindenhurst chipset utilizes a manual method for setting memory configurations by the network management personnel. By this manual method, the network management personnel needs to flip a set of jumpers to a specified pattern for setting the internal configuration register to indicate whether the currently-installed memory unit is DDR-266 MHz or DDR-333 MHz.
One drawback to the forgoing jumper method for setting memory configurations, however, is that it is quite tedious, laborious, and timing-consuming to carry out, since it not only requires the network management personnel to first consult operating manuals but also laboriously use hands to manually perform the setting procedure. Moreover, the jumper method is highly unsafe since a faulty setting could cause system crash of the server. These drawbacks would make the overall network management unsatisfactorily inefficient.